Studies of the allergenicity of ragweed antigens AgE, AgK, and Ra3 by skin test and point titrations. Analysis of the purified allergen Asc-1 from Ascaris suum. Measurement of the potency of venoms from Hymenoptera and determination of the safety of the venom and the diluents used with these venoms. Characterization of the rye gras antigens Gp I, Gp II, and Gp III, by biochemical and immunochemical procedures. Analysis of affinity chrmoatography purified anti-human IgE. Analysis of sera with high levels of IgE antibodies to ragweed, Alternaria, and honeybee venom.